


so let it rain (rain down on me)

by thetomorrowafterthat (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Metaphor, Rain, and gross, but its soft, canonverse, i still don't know how to tag things, lame metaphors, like too cheesy, my first little drabble, really really really cheesy, request, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thetomorrowafterthat
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol are walking in the rain and through the power of a cheesy umbrella metaphor they finally address some obvious feelings.





	so let it rain (rain down on me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super super short drabble i wrote for a request. i posted it on tumblr a while back but i want to keep all my writings together so I'm going to post it here as well! I hope you enjoy and feedback is definitely encouraged!!  
> the title comes from the song MLK by Joan Baez.
> 
> *Request from Tumblr*  
> 17-vixx-ukiss-scenarios asked:  
> Did I see something about scenarios?!! Can I beg for some Jeongcheol stuck in a rainstorm??? <3 thank you, you're lovely ^^

“Jeonghan, get back under the umbrella. You don’t need to get sick.” Seungcheol whined as the other boys weight shifted out from under his arm. Jeonghan stood a few feet away, his face tilted up towards the sky allowing the rain drops to dust across his eyelids and catch in his long strands of hair. There was no one around them as they were the only ones dumb enough not to take the bus in this weather. 

“Cheol,” Jeonghan started, eyes still closed, “don’t you ever get tired of trying to fight the rain?” When he turned to finally look at the older boy he was faced with a slightly confused expression and just laughed to himself. “That umbrella is doing us no good at all. Why are we putting up a fight against something we have no power against? Why do we keep forcing this,” Jeonghan motioned frantically at the transparent umbrella in Seungcheol’s hand, “between us and nature. It’s too fucking small as well. Hell, it’s completely see through. Everyone can see through it.” Jeonghan’s chest was rising and falling frantically. Seungcheol looked up through clear umbrella, watching as the raindrops fell rhythmically against it. He understood. 

“You know,” Seungcheol smiled nervously, “you didn’t need to use a rain metaphor. You’re usually pretty blunt.”

“Well apparently nothing else I was doing was getting through your dense skull. So I tried a different approach. Thought you might like the whole metaphorical bullshit.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, a nervous smiling forming on his face to match the older boy’s. 

Seungcheol tossed the umbrella he was holding into the garbage by where they were standing. He took the few steps it took forward until he was face to face with the other boy. “What about the umbrella?” Jeonghan questioned, a smug look forming across his face.

“Eh, it was a pretty shitty umbrella. Like you said, it’s pointless to fight the rain.” Seungcheol smirked before wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s waist. The kiss was short lived as a large crack of thunder tore them apart. “Last one back to the dorm buys dinner!” Seungcheol shouted before he started sprinting in the direction of their building. Jeonghan rolled his eyes before waving down a taxi that was passing by.

“I mean, why run in the rain then have to buy dinner when I can pay less for a taxi and win and stay warm..” Jeonghan mumbled to himself as he slipped into the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> yesssss I know Seungcheol throwing away the umbrella is totally extra but its Cheol! he is lame and trying to make a point. just go with the cheesiness... let it happen....
> 
> comments are always appreciated as well and you can submit requests to my tumblr @ thatssosvt


End file.
